Lost in the forest
by Coco4
Summary: The yo-gi-oh gang my Niricko(My couz) and Coco(me) Get dared by Bakura to go in this wired and suposedly Haunted forest. And they get lost and might have to spend days in the forest. Will they ever get out or wait is this one of Bakura's trick. Read and f
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I ONLY own The character Coco. And my cousin owns Niricko.  
  
An: This story is about The Yu-gi-oh gang and My cousin and i (Niricko and Coco) All go for a walk in some wired forest. When all of us get tired and we want to go back. We rialize we've lost are way. What will happen. Read and you'll find out.  
  
  
  
Let's Go (Chapter 1)  
  
~ Yami, Honda, Joey, Tea, Bakura, Niricko and Coco all sitting in the park~  
  
Honda: It's soooooo boring. There's nothing to do.  
  
Joey: Tell me about it.  
  
Bakura: Let's play truth or dare!  
  
Niricko: No we've played that already. Besides it's boring.  
  
Bakura: Ya. But not if I dare all of us to go walking in that wired haunted forest.  
  
Coco: First of all it's not a haunted forest at all it's just wired.  
  
Bakura: Whatever. It doesn't matter. It's still haunted to me because only one person has gone in there and he never came out. Since then everyone was to scared to go in there.  
  
Coco: I don't believe that it's so stupid. I'm not scared. I accept the dare.  
  
Niricko: Me too!!  
  
Yami: Now I don't think you two should go in there alone. There might be some weird things in there and you could get hurt.  
  
Niricko: So come with us then  
  
Coco: Ya. I bet you can scar whatever scary thing that is in there.  
  
Yami: Now I don't think any of us should go in there. It's just to big. And we could get lost  
  
*Bakura whispers something to Coco*: I bet I can make him go in the forest with you two.  
  
Coco: I dare you.  
  
Bakura: Watch me. * Bakura sit's up and look's at yami* Looks like your scared Yami.  
  
Yami: Am not.  
  
Bakura: Then prove it.  
  
Yami: Fine! Girls I'm coming with you.  
  
Niricko & Coco: Ok! ^.^  
  
Honda: Well you three are going to need some one big and strong.  
  
Coco: Were are we going to find someone big and strong???  
  
Honda: Me!!  
  
* Niricko and Coco start to burst with laughter *  
  
Niricko: You  
  
Coco: Big  
  
Niricko: Strong * The two continue laughing *  
  
Honda: Hey * Gets really mad * I am big and strong.  
  
*Coco and Niricko laugh louder when Coco start's coughing*: God! This is so funny i can hardly breath * * and Coco countinues to laugh *  
  
Honda: It's not funny!!!  
  
* Niricko tries not to laugh *: No your right it's not funny * And goes back to laughing at Honda *  
  
* Coco and Niricko start to calm down when Coco makes a suggestion *: Ok then if it's not funny, and you are big and strong, and you do come with us, and we get in trouble, you Mr.big and strong will be there to save us.  
  
Honda: Yes  
  
Coco: Prove it!  
  
Honda: Fine! I'm coming with you.  
  
Niricko: Two down and two to go.  
  
Coco: So tea are you going to come with us.  
  
Niricko: Don't be scared show the wimps, that we had to force to come with us, that us girls aren't scared of nothing.  
  
Coco: Ya tea show the wimps. Anyways if you get scard you'll have your BIG AND STORN boyfriend with you. * Coco and Niricko start to laugh once again*  
  
Tea: He's not my boyfriend!!! And no i won't come with you just to prove somting i'm not.  
  
Coco: What a wimp. Just like the boy's.  
  
Honda: T.T  
  
Tea: Am not!!  
  
Coco: Prove it!!  
  
Tea: No i might be scared but i'm not falling for that one.  
  
Coco: Oh well.  
  
Niricko: You can stay here while all of us are having fun.  
  
Tea: Ok.  
  
Coco: What a bore. Joey are you going to come???  
  
Joey: Ya., whatever.  
  
Niricko: Oh wel that was easy.  
  
Coco: Ya i know. No convincing. Nothing  
  
Niricko: Ya i know, that's cool. What's up Joey???  
  
Joey: Nothing, It's just that there is no point in arguing with u two and plus it's to boring to stay here with out u guys.  
  
Niricko: ya but joey yo'll have Tea to hang with  
  
Coco: Ya, and Mia.  
  
* Niricko looks at Coco and makes a face, and starts to talk with Coco in Italian * (TRANSLATION): I thought you liked Joey, Aren't you scared that if they hang out all by while your not in town they might hock up.  
  
Coco: Ya but he said he was coming, and anyways it's his life he can do whatever he likes.  
  
Niricko: O.o. I don't understand you girl. Your just to confusing. What if he canges his mind and he stays here. They might get toghther... * they countinue to talk while evryone is just lost wondering what they are saying *  
  
* Bakura whispers to Yami *: What the hell are they saying?!?!?  
  
Yami: I don't know.  
  
Niricko: Whatever. Anyways tea your sure you don't want to come???  
  
Tea: Sure!  
  
Niricko: Ok then were off!  
  
Joey: Hey no wait why don't we call Mia and ask if she want's to come.  
  
* Niricko looks at Coco and makes a face and then back at Joey *: Ok, sure, whatever  
  
Coco: Ya sure, here use my cell phone.  
  
Joey: Thanks  
  
Coco: No problem.  
  
* Joey waits for Mia to pick up the phone, finally she picks up *: Hello  
  
Mia: Who is this??  
  
Joey: It's Joey.  
  
Mia: Oh hello.  
  
Joey: Hello how are you??  
  
Mia: Ok, but whatever you have to say better be god i'm in the middle of shopping with my friends and I don't have all day to talk.  
  
Joey: Oh, sorry. Anyways we were going into the wired, haunted forest, and we were wondering if you wanted to come???  
  
Mia: What wired, haunted forest.  
  
Joey: You know that forest there. With the trees and, Whatever do you want to come yes or no.  
  
Mia: Oh ya the one with all the trees there ya i know that on???  
  
Joey: The one that we nearly went in the other day.  
  
Mia: Oh ya that one. Ok. It sounds cool. Haunted. It's going to be fun scaring Tea. hahaha.  
  
Joey: Um... I don't think she's coming.  
  
Mia: Oh well, I'll scare that Coco and Niricko out. I'll see you guys in front of the forest in 20 minutes. Anyway I got to go. Bye.  
  
Joey: Bye.  
  
* Coco bites her lower lip *: So...  
  
Joey: So what???  
  
Coco: Is she coming or what???  
  
Joey: OH, ya.  
  
* Coco get's mad inside but trys not to hide it *: OH, cool ^.^, T.T  
  
Joey: Thanks for the phone * Streches arm to give Coco's phone back *  
  
Coco: Thanks ^.^  
  
Bakura: Alright then evryone set to go.  
  
Joey: Um... ya we got to met Mia in front of the forest in 20 minutes.  
  
Bakura: Ya that's cool it will take us about 20 minutes to get there anyways so well be on time. Let's go!!! 


	2. "Where are we"

Disclaimer: I ONLY own The character Coco. And my cousin owns Niricko.  
  
An: This story is about The Yu-gi-oh gang and My cousin and i (Niricko and Coco) All go for a walk in some wired forest. When all of us get tired and we want to go back. We rialize we've lost are way. What will happen. Read and you'll find out.  
  
  
  
Let's Go (Chapter 1)  
  
~ Yami, Honda, Joey, Tea, Bakura, Niricko and Coco all sitting in the park~  
  
Honda: It's soooooo boring. There's nothing to do.  
  
Joey: Tell me about it.  
  
Bakura: Let's play truth or dare!  
  
Niricko: No we've played that already. Besides it's boring.  
  
Bakura: Ya. But not if I dare all of us to go walking in that wired haunted forest.  
  
Coco: First of all it's not a haunted forest at all it's just wired.  
  
Bakura: Whatever. It doesn't matter. It's still haunted to me because only one person has gone in there and he never came out. Since then everyone was to scared to go in there.  
  
Coco: I don't believe that it's so stupid. I'm not scared. I accept the dare.  
  
Niricko: Me too!!  
  
Yami: Now I don't think you two should go in there alone. There might be some weird things in there and you could get hurt.  
  
Niricko: So come with us then  
  
Coco: Ya. I bet you can scar whatever scary thing that is in there.  
  
Yami: Now I don't think any of us should go in there. It's just to big. And we could get lost  
  
*Bakura whispers something to Coco*: I bet I can make him go in the forest with you two.  
  
Coco: I dare you.  
  
Bakura: Watch me. * Bakura sit's up and look's at yami* Looks like your scared Yami.  
  
Yami: Am not.  
  
Bakura: Then prove it.  
  
Yami: Fine! Girls I'm coming with you.  
  
Niricko & Coco: Ok! ^.^  
  
Honda: Well you three are going to need some one big and strong.  
  
Coco: Were are we going to find someone big and strong???  
  
Honda: Me!!  
  
* Niricko and Coco start to burst with laughter *  
  
Niricko: You  
  
Coco: Big  
  
Niricko: Strong * The two continue laughing *  
  
Honda: Hey * Gets really mad * I am big and strong.  
  
*Coco and Niricko laugh louder when Coco start's coughing*: God! This is so funny i can hardly breath * * and Coco countinues to laugh *  
  
Honda: It's not funny!!!  
  
* Niricko tries not to laugh *: No your right it's not funny * And goes back to laughing at Honda *  
  
* Coco and Niricko start to calm down when Coco makes a suggestion *: Ok then if it's not funny, and you are big and strong, and you do come with us, and we get in trouble, you Mr.big and strong will be there to save us.  
  
Honda: Yes  
  
Coco: Prove it!  
  
Honda: Fine! I'm coming with you.  
  
Niricko: Two down and two to go.  
  
Coco: So tea are you going to come with us.  
  
Niricko: Don't be scared show the wimps, that we had to force to come with us, that us girls aren't scared of nothing.  
  
Coco: Ya tea show the wimps. Anyways if you get scard you'll have your BIG AND STORN boyfriend with you. * Coco and Niricko start to laugh once again*  
  
Tea: He's not my boyfriend!!! And no i won't come with you just to prove somting i'm not.  
  
Coco: What a wimp. Just like the boy's.  
  
Honda: T.T  
  
Tea: Am not!!  
  
Coco: Prove it!!  
  
Tea: No i might be scared but i'm not falling for that one.  
  
Coco: Oh well.  
  
Niricko: You can stay here while all of us are having fun.  
  
Tea: Ok.  
  
Coco: What a bore. Joey are you going to come???  
  
Joey: Ya., whatever.  
  
Niricko: Oh wel that was easy.  
  
Coco: Ya i know. No convincing. Nothing  
  
Niricko: Ya i know, that's cool. What's up Joey???  
  
Joey: Nothing, It's just that there is no point in arguing with u two and plus it's to boring to stay here with out u guys.  
  
Niricko: ya but joey yo'll have Tea to hang with  
  
Coco: Ya, and Mia.  
  
* Niricko looks at Coco and makes a face, and starts to talk with Coco in Italian * (TRANSLATION): I thought you liked Joey, Aren't you scared that if they hang out all by while your not in town they might hock up.  
  
Coco: Ya but he said he was coming, and anyways it's his life he can do whatever he likes.  
  
Niricko: O.o. I don't understand you girl. Your just to confusing. What if he canges his mind and he stays here. They might get toghther... * they countinue to talk while evryone is just lost wondering what they are saying *  
  
* Bakura whispers to Yami *: What the hell are they saying?!?!?  
  
Yami: I don't know.  
  
Niricko: Whatever. Anyways tea your sure you don't want to come???  
  
Tea: Sure!  
  
Niricko: Ok then were off!  
  
Joey: Hey no wait why don't we call Mia and ask if she want's to come.  
  
* Niricko looks at Coco and makes a face and then back at Joey *: Ok, sure, whatever  
  
Coco: Ya sure, here use my cell phone.  
  
Joey: Thanks  
  
Coco: No problem.  
  
* Joey waits for Mia to pick up the phone, finally she picks up *: Hello  
  
Mia: Who is this??  
  
Joey: It's Joey.  
  
Mia: Oh hello.  
  
Joey: Hello how are you??  
  
Mia: Ok, but whatever you have to say better be god i'm in the middle of shopping with my friends and I don't have all day to talk.  
  
Joey: Oh, sorry. Anyways we were going into the wired, haunted forest, and we were wondering if you wanted to come???  
  
Mia: What wired, haunted forest.  
  
Joey: You know that forest there. With the trees and, Whatever do you want to come yes or no.  
  
Mia: Oh ya the one with all the trees there ya i know that on???  
  
Joey: The one that we nearly went in the other day.  
  
Mia: Oh ya that one. Ok. It sounds cool. Haunted. It's going to be fun scaring Tea. hahaha.  
  
Joey: Um... I don't think she's coming.  
  
Mia: Oh well, I'll scare that Coco and Niricko out. I'll see you guys in front of the forest in 20 minutes. Anyway I got to go. Bye.  
  
Joey: Bye.  
  
* Coco bites her lower lip *: So...  
  
Joey: So what???  
  
Coco: Is she coming or what???  
  
Joey: OH, ya.  
  
* Coco get's mad inside but trys not to hide it *: OH, cool ^.^, T.T  
  
Joey: Thanks for the phone * Streches arm to give Coco's phone back *  
  
Coco: Thanks ^.^  
  
Bakura: Alright then evryone set to go.  
  
Joey: Um... ya we got to met Mia in front of the forest in 20 minutes.  
  
Bakura: Ya that's cool it will take us about 20 minutes to get there anyways so well be on time. Let's go!!! 


End file.
